Mikado Amarante
(Seijin) |birthday = June 23 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 210 lbs |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Jūsanseiza |previous affiliation = |profession = Jūsanseiza |position = Guardian |previous position = Student |division = None |previous division = None |partner = TBD |previous partner = TBD |base of operations = |relatives = TBD |education = Shinō Academy |shikai = |bankai =TBD |story debut = |roleplay debut = TBD |japanese voice = Showtaro Morikubo |english voice = Keith Silverstein }} Mikado Amarante '(みかどアマランテ近藤; ''Emperor of Japan-Amarante) Appearance Despite his rather outstanding origins as an apostle of the within the Seijin Order as well as his status as a Jūsanseiza of significant ranking, Mikado's overall appearance is vastly underwhelming. In fact, upon their first meeting, Gekkō Kirameki became visibly deflated remarking "Oh? This...is it?" when first laying his eyes on the soul. Mikado actually bears features associated with a typical , the most prominent being white snow white hair. His hair being long, flowing, and reaching down to his shoulders as it frames the sides of his face. His eyes compliment this feature to the utmost perfection, their being a smooth turquoise coloration that brightened immensely once his is released. He is almost always seen with a perpetual scowl on his face; although, he can be seen with a calm and cheerful grin on his face. in similar fashion to his predecessor , . The two have even been said to have more similarities than either care to admit, implying that they have met on some occasions. His facial structure is angular as he possess a pointed chin. Due to his training under Ichibē, coupled with his battle experience, Mikado's physique is extraordinarily toned. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. This is epitomized by the fact that, while not a brute by any means, Mikado's strength is far more concentrated than the average Shinigami as he funnels every ounce of potential lifting strength into explosive punching power. He is of rather athletic build, instead of being broad and bulky. He sports a complete set of abs and perfectly toned arms and legs muscles. A significant, yet not commonly known trait among the populace, is that Mikado is *ehem* "well-endowed" -- something the women he normally share his escapades with greatly, enjoy exclaiming he "knows how to use it". His training with the Seijin has allowed him to allow ambient energy into his pores which prevent him from developing any unsightly skin problems or bad breath. He is known to where two attires. One is more fit for his travens among the mundane of the . It possess the vibe of a designer/punk-type clothing; being a hooded jacket, white T-shirt underneath, with belts wrapping over them, as well as blue jeans, ripped at the hem, and grey boots. His alternate attire, the one he normally gallivants around in when he is in the , is a variation on the Shinigami's Shihakushō, consisting of a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. File:Mikado_Shinigami_Garb.png|Mikado in Shinigami Garb File:Mikado Gigai.png|Mikado in Gigai Personality Background Beginnings Seijin Yhwach's Betrayal Peace Restored Investigations in the Human World Exile Equipment Abilities General '''High Growth Rate: High Intelligence: Spiritual File:Mikado Spiritual Power.png|Mikado's Spiritual Power Kidō Expertise Physical Hohō Master : *'Heightened Reflexes:' : Zanjutsu Master : Sword Styles: *' ' (剣道, Kendo; Way of The Sword): Sword Techniques: * Ken'atsu (剣圧, lit. Pressure of the Sword): *' ' (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): *' ' (西瓜割, Watermelon Splitting): *' ' (両断, Bisection): *' ' (千枚卸, Thousand-Page Wholesale): (刃禅, Blade Zen/Sword Meditation): *'Kyōshin'(鏡心, Mirror Heart): Hakuda Master : Zanpakutō File:MIkado 39 snewBankai.png|Mikado's Bankai File:Shagetsu sealed.png|Mikado's Zanpakutō: Engetsu Hollowfication File:Mikado Hollowfication.png|Mikado's Hollowfication Statistics Trivia